Retrouvailles
by Hatsuhi
Summary: Francis y Arthur eran similares: buscaban el amor en los brazos de las personas incorrectas. AU. OS.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Advertencias:** Inglaterra/Francia, Estados Unidos/Inglaterra, menciones de Estados Unidos/nyo!Canadá, Alemania/Prusia, España y Escocia, universo alternativo y uso de nombres humanos.

 **Notas iniciales:** ¡Feliz 10 aniversario hetaliano! Qué mejor que celebrarlo con un UkFr medio angst.

* * *

"Lo que siento por ti es tan clandestino que ni a mí mismo puedo confesármelo, porque no tengo cómo justificarlo. Pero igual estás tú delante mío y me da la cosquilla y te lo suelto. Disfruto que me gustes y te enteres. Saberme indigno de mi propia confianza."

—Xavier Velasco, _Puedo explicarlo todo_.

 **.**

Francis no fumaba.

Consideraba que el olor a tabaco era desagradable, además de que se impregnaba en la ropa y el cabello. Sin embargo, consideraba también que el acto de fumar era atractivo: el cigarrillo entre los dedos, los labios cerrados, las cortinas de humo subiendo, la voz ronca después de acabar uno en invierno.

Uno de sus alumnos le dio una suave palmada en el hombro, sobresaltándolo y destruyendo su tren de pensamientos.

—Estamos listos para comenzar, profesor.

—Ah... sí.

Francis estaba absorto en los finos dedos del joven modelo: largos y delicados. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la piel pálida de su espalda, los cabellos rubios implacables, la feroz mirada que lo tomó desprevenido. Francis tragó saliva con dificultad. El joven no apartó la vista y lo siguió mirando como si esperase una respuesta. Francis entreabrió la boca despacio.

—Oh, ¿debería apagar mi cigarrillo?

Francis no sabía qué decir. Sus pensamientos estaban bloqueados por la imagen de aquel muchacho desnudo envuelto en una sola sábana de seda, con una mano sosteniendo la tela y la otra sosteniendo su cigarrillo. El joven esperó su respuesta.

—No... Mantén esa pose.

El joven hizo como se le ordenó. Despegó la mirada de Francis y se distrajo momentáneamente en una de las paredes. Sus estudiantes comenzaron a trazar la silueta con los carboncillos y Francis intentó por todos los medios no mirarlo. Intentó concentrarse en sus propias manos, moviéndose delicadamente por el lienzo, intentó tratar de apartar sus pensamientos que, de alguna manera, siempre volvían al intenso recuerdo del joven observándolo.

Después de una hora, Francis decidió que era tiempo de un pequeño descanso. Con el cigarrillo ya consumido y las cenizas en el piso, el joven decidió tomar su cajetilla y sacar uno nuevo.

—Espera a que termine el descanso. Sería una pena que terminaras tu cajetilla en una sola sesión —recomendó Francis.

Francis fue, de nuevo, arrinconado por la intensa mirada del modelo. Aún seguía desnudo y estaba frente a él. Tenían la misma altura, lo que impidió que Francis pudiese ignorarlo.

—No me digas qué es lo que tengo que hacer.

Francis no supo cómo responder a eso. El joven encendió un cigarrillo y sopló el humo hacia él, sonriendo levemente.

Francis realmente detestaba el olor a tabaco. Se impregnaba en la ropa, en el cabello, en la piel. Detrás de una cortina de humo, un par de ojos verdes lo miraban con cierto desafío y una sonrisa sardónica terminaba de elevarse por sus labios.

Francis no fumaba. Y eso podría haberle importado menos, viéndose acorralado por el aura de violencia de su joven modelo.

—Modela para mí —soltó sin pensarlo.

El joven volvió a exhalar el humo en su dirección.

—Te pagaré veinte euros la hora.

—Que sean treinta.

—De acuerdo.

El joven sonrió complacido, quitándose el cigarrillo de los labios.

—Me llamo Arthur. Un placer conocerte.

Francis no sabía cómo tomar sus palabras. No sabía cómo interpretar el aire de rudeza de Arthur. Una vez más, la feroz mirada esperó una respuesta que Francis no supo dar.

 **.**

Arthur se quitó la ropa lentamente. Primero su camiseta de Siouxsie & The Banshees, luego los pantalones de mezquilla, los calcetínes, la ropa interior blanca. Lo acomodó todo en una silla cercana. De su chaqueta tomó una cajetilla y colocó un cigarrillo entre sus labios.

Francis se vio cautivado por sus movimientos, por las miradas que fingían indiferencia, por la piel indefensa tan cerca de él. Un ligero perfume a tabaco y té se elevó en el estudio. Arthur se paró frente a él, desnudo, en una postura desafiante.

—¿Y?

Francis no respondió. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta del piercing en el ombligo de Arthur, que contrastaba con la piel pálida de su abdomen. Repasó sus ojos por los músculos, el fino vello púbico rubio, las clavículas, las delgadas líneas azules de las venas.

—Ponte frente a la ventana, ladea un poco la cabeza... No, así no.

Francis se levantó de su banquillo para poder acomodar a Arthur. En un acto que pretendía ser inocente, Francis levemente trazó las yemas de sus dedos sobre la cadera de su modelo, incitándolo a acercarse más al marco de la ventana. Luego, con su mano libre, tocó la mandíbula de Arthur, girando su cabeza hacia él, delicadamente. Sus miradas se conectaron por unos segundos, hasta que Francis tomó su mano derecha, la que sostenía el cigarrillo, y la alzó levemente, justo a la altura de los hombros.

De nuevo, las yemas de los dedos de Francis rozaron el brazo izquierdo de Arthur, dejando escalofríos a su paso. Un tango de Piazzolla inundó la habitación.

Arthur resopló.

—Obviamente.

—¿Obviamente? —replicó Francis, sin moverse.

—Obviamente eres de las personas que escucha tango —completó Arthur en un susurro.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó Francis, acercando sus labios al oído de su acompañante.

Arthur no respondió. Francis se apartó de su modelo, sólo unos cuantos pasos, para juzgar si los ángulos eran los correctos. Sin decir más, volvió a su banquillo y en silencio comenzó a trazar el cuerpo de Arthur en el lienzo.

—¿Cómo terminaste siendo modelo de mi clase de pintura? —preguntó Francis al cabo de un rato.

—Alguien me lo pidió como un favor —pero Francis sabía que era una mentira. Decidió pasarlo por alto.

—No eres estudiante de esta universidad, ¿cierto?

—Quién sabe —y Arthur resopló.

Su vieja radio terminó de emitir el último tango, dando por terminada la hora que ambos habían acordado. Antes de que Arthur se vistiera, Francis echó una última mirada al cuerpo desnudo que lo llamaba desde sus más profundos instintos, esos que pensaba había abandonado por el arte hace mucho tiempo.

 **.**

—Hueles a tabaco, Francis. ¿Has estado fumando? —le preguntó Antonio con una mano sobre su hombro.

Francis sacudió la cabeza, riendo.

—No, no.

—¿Entonces? —Antonio quitó su mano para acercar la nariz a la camisa almidonada de Francis. Inhaló despacio y luego asintió— Te sienta bien.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Francis le dio un sorbo a su café y cerró la carpeta que contenía los ensayos finales de sus alumnos.

—Hummm. Como todo un profesor de universidad.

—Yo creo que es asqueroso estar oliendo todo el día a cigarrillo. Lo detesto.

—También detestas a los ingleses, pero aquí estamos —sonrió Antonio.

—No es lo mismo —se defendió.

—Oh. Entonces, ¿te has conseguido un amante?

—No —Francis miró a su amigo, incapaz de mentirle—. Es el modelo para la pintura que presentaré en la exposición de Nueva York.

—¿Un joven modelo, uh? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Es atractivo? Debe ser lo suficientemente bueno como para que lo dejes fumar en tu estudio.

—No lo sé —admitió Francis después de un largo suspiro. Antonio lucía confundido, con las cercas enarcadas y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

—¿No sabes qué?

—No sé cuántos años tiene.

—¿Al menos sabes su nombre?

—Arthur.

—¿Arthur qué?

—No lo sé —admitió Francis de nuevo—. No sé nada sobre él.

Y con el ceño fruncido, Francis evocó las abruptas líneas de su cuerpo, donde los músculos se marcaban, la piel pálida y tersa. No sabía otra cosa más que su silueta y su sombra, la delicada topografía que marcaba la luz del sol sobre la piel de Arthur.

 **.**

—Verás —empezó Arthur sin moverse de posición, exhalando un poco de humo hacia la ventana—, tengo un amor no correspondido.

Francis no habló, pero le miró con cierta curiosidad por unos momentos. Jamás se habría imaginado que alguien como Arthur, quien lucía tan distante y antipático, pudiese tener alguna clase de amor, o que alguien fuese lo suficientemente valiente para inspirar amor en él.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Francis se levantó de su banquillo, dejando sus pinceles todavía con pintura en una mesita cercana. Asintió en dirección de Arthur, dándole a entender que había terminado la hora y podía vestirse.

—Se parece a ti —dijo Arthur, tomando su camiseta de la silla—. Ambos tienen ojos azules y cabello rubio. Pero creo que él es un poco más alto que tú.

—¿Por qué me estás comparando con él? —preguntó Francis.

Arthur se encogió de hombros. Sacó otro cigarrillo y lo encendió, sin moverse de su lugar.

—¿Cómo voy a saber que lo amo si no lo comparo con otros hombres?

Su preguntaba sonaba inocente y, sin embargo, Francis captó la sutil amargura de sus sílabas. No dijo nada más y pretendió ignorarlo mientras ordenaba sus acrílicos.

—Ambos se parecen. Pero tú eres diferente —Francis se giró ante esas palabras. Lo miró, completamente sorprendido, intentando encontrarle otro significado a lo que acababa de decir. Arthur se limitó a sonreír, en una mueca amarga, sin rastros de genuina felicidad—. Tú me dejas hacer lo que yo quiera.

Usualmente después de las sesiones, Arthur se vestía y se retiraba sin ni siquiera una despedida. Sin embargo, allí estaba, sentado en la misma silla que había sostenido su ropa, mirándolo desafiantemente.

Francis no alcanzaba a comprender las acciones de Arthur. Por qué estaba allí, por qué le estaba hablando de la persona que amaba, por qué lo estaba comparando con otra persona.

—Enciende tu radio de nuevo —ordenó Arthur—. Quiero oír ese último tango.

Francis hizo como se le ordenó, abrumado por la repentina petición de su acompañante. Un tango de Osvaldo Pugliese invadió el estudio y sólo hasta ese momento, Arthur volvió a ponerse de pie.

Arthur tenía un aire de ferocidad, de agresividad, y el corazón de Francis latía a diferentes ritmos, avasallado por la adrenalina y la curiosidad, por sus más básicos instintos despertados abruptamente. Cuando se plantó frente a él, Francis esperaba de todo: un puñetazo, una bofetada, sangre.

Pero nada de eso llegó. En cambio, sintió la ligera respiración de Arthur sobre su propia nariz. Acorralado, Francis no tuvo otra opción más que mirarlo a los ojos.

—Si te gusta el tango, entonces eso significa que también sabes bailarlo —Arthur repasó su lengua por los labios, sin apartar la mirada—, Francis.

Su nombre en los labios de Arthur capturaron cualquier intento de huída. Desde el momento en el que la última sílaba fue pronunciada, Francis ya sabía que había perdido. Cualquier juego que hubiesen estado jugando ambos, de indiferencia y desprecio, había sido perdido.

Francis no podía negar más su inevitable y fatal atracción hacia Arthur, como dos planetas destinados a colisionar. Arthur lo miró expectante, esperando una acción más que una respuesta.

—Mi nombre no es Francis —en un susurro terminó de sentenciarse—. Me llamo _François_.

 **.**

Extrañaba París. Extrañaba sus calles, su cafetería favorita. Extrañaba a sus amigos de la infancia. Extrañaba Place de la République en la noche.

Francis extendió una mano hacia Antonio y pegó su frente contra la madera de la mesa.

—Tonio —sollozó Francis—. Se acabó. Quiero regresar a Francia.

Su amigo rió dulcemente.

—¿Sucedió algo?

—Hum.

—¿Con el joven modelo tuyo?

Francis no respondió. Sollozó dramáticamente de nuevo.

—No sé qué es lo que Arthur quiere de mí. No sé qué es lo que busca en mí. No puedo ofrecerle mucho, de todos modos.

—Ah. ¿Quizás es el que no tengas nada qué ofrecerle lo que le atrae tanto?

Francis alzó la cabeza instantáneamente. Antonio se sobresaltó.

—¿Francis?

—Eso sería patético —replicó Francis, aún pensando en las palabras de su amigo.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo más, el celular de Antonio vibró en el interior de su bolsillo. Antonio miró la pantalla antes de contestar.

—Lo siento, Francis, tengo unas cuantas clases particulares esta tarde. Pero podemos salir a beber el fin de semana.

Antonio se levantó de su asiento y salió por la puerta de la pequeña oficina de Francis.

Francis volvió a recargar su cabeza contra la mesa, esperando alguna señal divina que le ordenara qué sentir. Era sólo una hipótesis, pero si Arthur lo deseaba sólo porque no tenía nada qué ofrecerle, ¿entonces por qué Francis se sentía tan agitado?

Si los pensamientos no eran fatídicos, ¿entonces qué eran? ¿Amor? ¿Desesperación? ¿Soledad? Francis gruñó suavemente.

Quería volver a Francia. Quería deshacerse de su departamento frío en Londres. Quería volver a hablar francés cotidianamente. Quería dejar de pensar en Arthur y en que su probable amor era imposible.

—Imposible, uh. Quizás ahora Arthur y yo tenemos algo en común.

 **.**

Como si Arthur pudiese leer sus preocupaciones, soltó:

—Tiene una esposa y un hijo.

Francis alzó la mirada, confundido.

—¿Quién?

—La persona que amo.

Arthur siguió desvistiéndose en silencio, dejando pasar su comentario como algo normal. Sólo Francis se quedó congelado en su lugar, buscando alguna respuesta coherente. No encontró ninguna y simplemente se quedó mirándolo.

—No tiene importancia —prosiguió Arthur tomando un cigarrillo entre sus dedos—. Mi amor estaba destinado a ser imposible desde el momento que nació.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Arthur tomó la postura de siempre y Francis se acercó para corregir el ángulo de su brazo. Juntó su cuerpo más de lo necesario y las yemas de sus dedos volvieron a trazar un camino irregular e invisible por la piel de Arthur.

Podía sentir a Arthur temblar bajo sus manos, aunque fuese sólo un poco y momentáneo. Sus narices casi chocaban y el aire entre ellos se volvió íntimo.

—¿Qué quieres que te responda? —Francis murmuró.

—No lo sé. Aunque tú siempre dices las palabras que yo quiero oír.

Francis movió su mano hasta la de Arthur, la que sostenía el cigarrillo aún sin encender, y entrelazó gentilmente sus dedos. Arthur no se opuso y, más bien, lucía extrañamente satisfecho.

Francis atravesó los centímetros de distancia que quedaban entre su pecho y el de Arthur. Un leve suspiro se alzó cuando pudo sentir la calidad de la piel detrás de su ropa. Arthur, casi por puro instinto, posó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Francis y éste aprovechó para pasar su mano libre por la espalda baja de Arthur. La distancia entre ellos no existía más.

—Viví en Buenos Aires por dos años —susurró Francis.

—Lo sabía —siseó Arthur a su oído, en un tono que igual pudo haber sido confundido por un suave gemido.

Francis no sabía mucho sobre tango, apenas los pasos básicos, pero no iría a admitir eso ahora que tenía Arthur tan cerca. Comenzó a moverse lenta pero firmemente, arrastrando a Arthur con cada movimiento. Sus pasos difícilmente eran elaborados y Arthur apenas se molestaba en seguir el ritmo.

Por más torpe y tosco que luciera su baile, ambos continuaron.

—Te diré algo a cambio de que tú me digas un secreto —murmuró Arthur.

—De acuerdo.

De nuevo, su nariz rozó con la de Arthur y sintió que le hacía falta el aire. Sus pasos se detuvieron, pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

—Mi nombre completo es Arthur Kirkland y tengo veintidós años.

Acto seguido, Arthur pasó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Francis, dejando que la mayor parte del peso de su cuerpo descansara sobre el pintor. Francis, a cambio, sujetó a Arthur firmemente de la espalda.

Francis continuó el baile y retrocedió varios pasos, arrastrando a Arthur y entonces se detuvo abruptamente.

—Mi esposa murió hace un año.

 **.**

París le recordaba a Jeanne. Su cafetería favorita le recordaba a Jeanne. Place de la République en la noche le recordaba a Jeanne.

No podía volver por más que extrañara las cosas que amaba. Y aunque lo hiciese algún día, Francis era un cobarde y jamás podría caminar por las calles de París sin sentirse culpable de algo.

Al día siguiente del funeral de su esposa, tomó el primer avión a Londres. Le desagradaban los ingleses. Pudo haber ido a España. A Alemania. Pudo gastar los ahorros de toda su vida y nunca volver.

Francis tiró su abrigo, su portafolio y su cartera al sillón, sólo para caer sobre ellos. Desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa y suspiró largamente. De alguna forma, su departamento había comenzado a oler a tabaco.

El reloj en su muñeca marcaba que era pasada la medianoche. Y Francis estaba agotado. Suspiró una vez más y clavó la mirada en el techo de su departamento, en medio de la oscuridad. Tal vez entre el cansancio y el frío su cuerpo se rendiría y podría dormir profundamente hasta tarde.

Sin embargo, sus planes fueron arruinados por la vibración del celular de Francis en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Tomó el celular con cierta rabia, sin molestarse en ver quién le llamaba, y prácticamente gritó:

— _Mon Dieu!_ Tuve que corregir exámenes hasta tarde y entregar calificaciones y realmente estoy cansado, así que quien sea que seas, más te vale tener una excusa váli...

—Soy yo. Arthur —interrumpió del otro lado de la línea una voz que Francis jamás imaginó escuchar fuera de su estudio.

—¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

—No deberías dejar tus pertenencias al alcance de desconocidos —Francis se quedó en silencio, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar. Al entender que no habría una respuesta pronto, Arthur prosiguió—. Bueno, eso no es lo importante. Necesito dinero urgentemente. ¿Puedes venir?

 **.**

El cuerpo entero de Francis estaba agotado. No iba a durar mucho tiempo más despierto sin obtener una migraña. Aún así, se puso de pie, tomó su abrigo y salió a tomar un taxi. Le dictó al conductor la dirección que Arthur le había dado y recargó la cabeza contra el vidrio, esperando que la lluvia pudiese otorgarle una breve siesta.

El lugar en el que Arthur lo citó estaba a veinte minutos de su departamento. Las luces neones del bar y la música lo sacaron de su estupor. Le indicó al conductor dónde estacionarse, pagó y salió del auto en busca de Arthur.

Arthur le estaba esperando en la entrada, vestido con otra camiseta de alguna banda inglesa que Francis no supo reconocer. Tenía delineador negro enmarcando su ya amenazante mirada. Cuando Arthur lo reconoció se quedó en silencio, mirándolo de arriba para abajo y luego soltando una carcajada de genuina diversión.

—Desentonas con este lugar —se burló.

Y así era. Todos eran al menos seis o siete años menores que él. Todos vestían camisetas de grupos de rock, algunos tenían el cabello teñido de colores e incluso creyó haber visto alguien con un mohawk entrando al bar.

—¿Cuánto necesitas? —dijo Francis abriendo su abrigo para buscar su cartera en el bolsillo interior.

Pero Arthur sacudió la cabeza y palmeó su hombro.

—Entra. Te invito un trago.

Francis vaciló por un momento hasta que Arthur lo empujó dentro del bar donde, obviamente, sonaba música de bandas que Francis no reconocía ni sabía que existían. Arthur lo guió por una multitud de gente hasta una pequeña barra. Lo invitó a sentarse junto a él.

—Brandy, por favor.

El barman le lanzó una mirada curiosa que luego se dirigió hacia Francis.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué quieres de tomar?

—¿V-Vino?

Arthur lo miró estupefacto por unos segundos hasta que rompió en risas sonoras. El barman también rió, discretamente. Y Francis, a pesar de tener treinta y un años, se sintió avergonzado y ofendido.

—No tenemos de eso aquí. No todos somos afeminados como tú. Hey, Scott, sírvele vodka a la princesa.

Francis abrió la boca para protestar pero fue muy tarde. Un shot de vodka había sido dejado frente a él.

—Sólo dime cuánto necesitas para poder largarme de aquí y tener una noche de descanso decente.

Pero Arthur no le dirigió la mirada. Su expresión era más bien seria y frunció el ceño.

—Quinientos euros. Aunque si me los dieras en libras sería mejor.

Francis lo miró, incrédulo al principio y luego con curiosidad. Fue hasta ese momento que Arthur se giró para devolverle la mirada.

—¿Por qué necesitas tanto dinero?

—¿Oh? ¿Apenas comienzas a hacer preguntas? ¿Le darías dinero a cualquiera mientras te respondan en qué lo van a gastar? —Arthur preguntó en un tono amargo.

—¿Me los vas a pagar?

Arthur sonrió sarcásticamente.

—No. Me tardaría cuatro meses en pagártelos por completo. Pero —su rostro se acercó peligrosamente al de Francis— podemos hacer un trato.

—Honestamente, estoy más interesado en por qué los necesitas con tanta desesperación.

Arthur se separó de él con una expresión poco amigable. Devolvió toda su atención a su vaso de brandy. Francis se sintió repentinamente de buen humor.

—Te los daré si me dices por qué los necesitas. Sin necesidad de pagarme de vuelta.

Arthur tomó unos segundos en decidirse. Bajó la cabeza lentamente.

—El hijo de... la persona que amo está en el hospital por un accidente. No tienen dinero suficiente para cubrir los gastos.

—Oh —fue lo único que pronunció Francis.

Tomó el pequeño vaso de vodka y lo bebió todo, echando la cabeza para atrás. Era vodka barato y su esófago pronto se arrepintió de tal decisión. Tosió y gimió por unos momentos hasta que la desagradable sensación desapareció.

—No tengo tal cantidad conmigo esta noche.

Arthur le dirigió la mirada, furioso.

—Pero... Mañana tenemos otra sesión, ¿verdad? Te daré el dinero que necesitas —Francis se inclinó hacia él, en un acto que pretendía ser más íntimo de lo que aparentaba. El cabello rubio rozó su mejilla y, sorpresivamente, esa noche Arthur olía a lavanda—. _Je serai tes souliers, je serai ton souffle._

—No me hables en francés, imbécil —y esa fue su respuesta antes de pedir a gritos más brandy.

 **.**

Arthur se presentó en el estudio completamente empapado. Llegó lanzando su saco de tweed a la silla y refunfuñó algo que sonó como a un montón de insultos. Francis no lo saludó. Acomodó sus pinceles en su lugar mientras Arthur terminaba de desvestirse.

—Mierda, se mojaron los cigarrillos —gruñó Arthur, aplastando la cajetilla en su mano.

Francis sacó una cajetilla intacta de uno de los bolsillos de su overol y se la entregó a Arthur. Su modelo enarcó las cejas, esperando una explicación, pero aún así tomó la cajetilla y rasgó el celofán.

—Tú no fumas.

—Los compré para ti.

La marca era la misma que Arthur siempre tenía. No le agradeció. En cambio, se sentó en la silla que sostenía su ropa mojada y encendió el cigarrillo.

—¿Quieres que encienda la calefacción? —preguntó Francis moviéndose de su lugar.

—Se llama Alfred —los ojos de Arthur estaban enfocados en la pequeña flama de la punta de su cigarrillo. Lo dijo en un tono monótono, sin cambiar de expresión.

—¿Quién?

—La persona que amo.

Francis procedió con cautela.

—¿Y por qué me estás diciendo esto?

Arthur soltó el humo, aún sin mirarlo.

—Porque es justo que te lo diga —una bocanada más—. Y porque no le puedo seguir llamando "la persona que amo". Es largo y es complicado. Y no tiene ningún sentido que te oculte su nombre. Por eso.

Arthur se levantó por el cenicero que Francis siempre dejaba en una de las mesas del estudio. Lo llevó consigo y se colocó frente a la ventana.

La pintura estaba casi terminada. Quizás una o dos sesiones más. Francis suspiró largamente. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de pagarle para que modelara en sus clases o para que fuese su asistente personal. Francis pensó, con cierto desdén, si Arthur aceptaría trabajar para él. Cualquier cosa que lo mantuviese aferrado a esa relación tan extraña, no de amantes ni de amigos, estaba bien.

La posición de Arthur era perfecta y Francis comenzó a pintar con el sonido de su respiración ligeramente agitada.

—Cuéntame acerca de tu esposa —de nuevo, Arthur no tuvo reparos en ser totalmente honesto con Francis. Incluso sus amigos más cercanos alejaban el tema y Francis evitaba hablar de ella.

Francis suspiró.

—Nos conocimos en París. Ella era cuatro años menor que yo. Estudiábamos en la misma universidad. Murió en un accidente. Eso es todo.

Francis casi pudo adivinar qué clase de mueca de insatisfacción estaría haciendo Arthur. Obviamente no era lo que quería oír y Francis lo sabía.

—¿Eso es todo?

—No —Francis hizo una pausa—. No tengo por qué contarte toda la historia de mi vida. Ni siquiera somos amigos.

— _Ni siquiera somos amigos_ —repitió Arthur en un susurro y luego se echó a reír. Su risa se desvaneció en el aire al cabo de unos segundos—. ¿Entonces qué somos? Si no somos amigos, ni somos amantes, ni somos nada.

Francis tomó un sorbo de su café y pausó su trabajo por unos minutos. Miró la espalda de Arthur, como si intentase encontrar una respuesta en su piel. Luego, continuó pintando. El tango que sonaba en la radio era uno que había escuchado la primera noche que llegó a Buenos Aires. No recordaba su nombre y precisamente tenía que sonar cuando Arthur llegó a una conclusión:

—Somos un reemplazo —Arthur dejó sonar un poco de amargura entre sus palabras aunque no le era extraño eso a Francis. Arthur siempre hablaba como si la vida lo molestara, como si no quisiese estar allí—. Yo te recuerdo a tu esposa. Tú me recuerdas a Alfred. Eso es lo que somos.

El pincel de Francis dejó de moverse. Francis alzó la mirada del lienzo.

—¿Por qué luces tan sorprendido?

Arthur había abandonado su pose y se dirigía hacia la silla de nuevo. Dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo. Francis lo observó, clavando sus ojos en el cabello rubio que se pegaba a su frente y la piel que comenzaba a erizarse de frío.

No era amor. Era otra cosa. Algo que Francis no conseguía discernir claramente y que lo molestaba constantemente. Había algo extraño en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en Arthur. Era algo más violento que el romance. Algo que, si bajaba la guardia, terminaría por apuñalarlo por la espalda.

Afuera, la lluvia repiqueteaba sobre los cristales del estudio. Arthur se sentó frente a él.

—¿Te gusta Edith Piaf? —Francis murmuró mientras se levantaba a cambiar de canción.

—¿Quién? —fue la respuesta de Arthur.

Francis resopló.

Eran mundos diferentes y estaban a leguas de distancia de entenderse el uno al otro. Era imposible que ambos compartieran un mismo destino. Hasta parecía que Arthur le llevaba la contraria sólo por diversión.

Francis tarareó la canción muy para el disgusto de Arthur, quien lentamente comenzaba a poner una mueca de fastidio. Sacó un sobre blanco de una de las bolsas de su overol y se lo lanzó a Arthur.

—Quinientos euros más los treinta de hoy. No tienes que pagármelos de vuelta.

Estaba dejando que Arthur hiciese lo que quisiera. Estaba dejando que Arthur se vistiera aunque su ropa siguiera húmeda. Estaba dejándolo ir sin más. De nuevo.

—Espera. Tu ropa aún no está seca —Francis lentamente se quitó el overol que estaba usando, descubriendo su camisa blanca y sus pantalones negros. Arthur lo miró atentamente—. Toma mi overol. Está limpio.

Arthur tomó la prenda con cierta incredulidad en el rostro.

—Deja de verme así —se defendió Francis—. No te odio y tampoco quiero que tengas una pulmonía.

Arthur rió suavemente y se quitó su camiseta mojada. El overol le quedaba un poco grande de las mangas pero pronto lo arregló haciendo unos cuantos dobladillos. Tomó su ropa del piso y guardó el sobre con dinero en uno de los bolsillos.

Y luego, quizás para sorpresa de ambos, Arthur acercó su nariz a la tela y dijo:

—Huele a ti.

El corazón de Francis dio un vuelco doloroso en su pecho. Había sido un comentario inocente y Francis jamás se había sentido tan agitado en su vida.

—¿Realmente amas a Alfred? —preguntó Francis casi balbuceando.

La sonrisa que Arthur extendió en ese momento fue algo que tomó a Francis desprevenido. Nunca creyó ver ese tipo de expresión y su corazón dio otro vuelco doloroso, ahora porque esa expresión de infinita ternura y amor no le pertenecía a él.

—Siempre.

Y Francis tuvo ganas de llorar.

 **.**

No odiaba Londres completamente. De hecho, podía enumerar con los dedos de la mano las cosas que detestaba: aborrecía a su casero, odiaba el clima y le sacaba de quicio tener que cambiar euros por libras.

Francis caminó por la acera sujetando fuertemente su paraguas. Las palabras de Arthur seguían resonando en su mente. Ese _siempre_ parecía atormentarlo a todas horas, sin descanso.

Soltando un largo suspiro, entró a una acogedora cafetería que Antonio le había recomendado. Era pequeña y tenía sólo dos mesas disponibles. Francis se dirigió a la más apartada de todas y se apresuró a recargar su paraguas en una de las paredes.

Un amigable hombre rubio se acercó a entregarle el menú y le sonrió. Era joven, probablemente de la misma edad que Arthur. Francis le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Buenos días —la voz era jovial al igual que su aspecto. No era desagradable—. Tome su tiempo en ordenar.

Para la sorpresa de Francis, la pequeña cafetería ofrecía un menú de comida francesa. No parecían ser los platillos más elaborados pero decidió probarlos. Pidió un café con leche y un _pain et confiture_.

Mientras su comida llegaba, Francis revisó su celular. Tenía una llamada perdida de un número desconocido. La llamada era reciente, apenas quince minutos atrás. Francis marcó el número sólo para que la voz automática anunciando que la llamaba no podía ser conectada le contestara.

Francis suspiró. Últimamente se la pasaba suspirando y no tenía idea por qué. Quizás era culpa de Arthur y sus gérmenes pesimistas.

—Gracias por la espera —anunció el joven dejando en su mesa la orden. Francis le sonrió y agradeció con un suave gesto.

El mesero asintió y dios tres pasos al frente, sólo para retroceder después de unos segundos y mirarlo seriamente. Francis frunció el ceño ante el repentino cambio de expresión.

—¿Puedo pedirle un favor? —preguntó el joven, con la voz ligeramente grave.

—¿Depende de cuál sea el favor? —su respuesta sonó completamente como una pregunta en medio de su confusión.

El joven tomó asiento frente a él y Francis casi quiso exclamar un _wow_. El desconocido era tan directo que Francis ni siquiera tenía tiempo para reaccionar.

—Usted es francés, ¿verdad?

—Eso es lo que dice mi pasaporte, sí.

El joven se inclinó hacia él.

—Mi esposa está en la cocina y me pidió que le preguntara su opinión sobre el menú. Quiere la opinión de un verdadero francés.

—¿De un... verdadero francés? —Francis repitió conteniendo la risa. ¿Acaso habían falsos franceses?

El acento del joven delató que él también era extranjero. Americano. Francis pensó que era hilarante.

—Sí. Es demasiado tímida para pedirlo en persona, así que aquí estoy yo en su lugar —se puso de pie y se colocó a un lado de Francis—. Por favor.

Francis tomó el pan untado de mermelada. No era el gran platillo pero era un desayuno tradicional francés y quién era él para negarse ante la petición de una chef que apreciaba la comida de su país.

Al primer bocado, Francis soltó una especie de exclamación y un gemido de placer. El pan era crujiente y sabía a mantequilla pero no lo suficiente para opacar el sabor de la mermelada. Además, la mermelada era artesanal.

— _Délicieux_ —dijo Francis inmediatamente.

El joven a su lado rió suavemente.

— _Délicieux_ —repitió con un mal acento—. Gracias. Le diré a mi esposa.

El mesero desapareció por la puerta de la cocina y Francis terminó su desayuno con cierta prisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía el placer de comer algo tan bueno. Londres estaba arruinando su paladar.

Al tercer sorbo de su café con leche, una mujer rubia salió acompañada de la cocina por el mismo mesero jovial que parecía irradiar entusiasmo. Ambos se acercaron a su mesa y Francis los recibió con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias por probar mi comida —la mujer colocó uno de los mechones de su cabello rubio atrás de la oreja—. Me llamo Marguerite. ¿Está bien que le pregunte su nombre?

—François. Un placer —extendió una mano hacia ambos. Los jóvenes estrecharon su mano, sonriendo—. Aunque también pueden llamarme Francis.

—François. Es un lindo nombre —dijo Marguerite—. ¿Pero por qué Francis?

—Mis amigos ingleses parecen no poder pronunciar bien mi nombre.

Marguerite asintió, en un gesto empático.

—Pero tu francés es muy bueno. No eres de aquí, ¿cierto? —inquirió Francis.

La joven sacudió la cabeza, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

—Soy canadiense y fui criada en Quebec. Apenas nos mudamos a Londres.

De repente, un niño de no más de seis años entró por la puerta de la cafetería y abrazó a Marguerite, interrumpiendo la conversación.

— _Maman!_ Quiero hamburguesas para comer hoy.

—Hey, Matthew, estamos hablando con un cliente. Acuérdate de tus modales.

El niño llevaba yeso que cubría hasta su antebrazo derecho y que lucía demasiado pesado para su pequeño cuerpo. Se giró hacia Francis y le sonrió. Francis le devolvió la sonrisa y dirigió toda su atención hacia él.

—Lo siento —murmuró el niño.

—No te preocupes, Matthew —Francis colocó su mano sobre el cabello rubio y lo revolvió suavemente—. ¿Sabes hablar francés?

—Un poco —Matthew tenía las mismas facciones que su padre y la misma actitud que su madre. A Francis le pareció adorable—. _Maman_ me habla en francés todos los días.

Francis sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Matthew.

—¡Ah! Todavía no me he presentado —dijo el joven—. Me llamo Alfred.

Entonces el mundo se detuvo para Francis. Alfred. Ese nombre que había escuchado de Arthur antes. Trató de disipar la posibilidad de que _este_ Alfred fuese _ese_ Alfred. El Alfred de Arthur. Pero qué otras posibilidades habían de otro Alfred con cabello rubio y ojos azules, con una esposa y un hijo, quien además parecía incómodo con el yeso, como si fuese reciente.

—¿Conoces a algún Arthur? ¿Arthur Kirkland? —decidió probar, lanzando la pregunta hacia Alfred, rogando con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera equivocado, que el Alfred de Arthur fuese alguien detestable y alguien a quien Francis pudiese odiar sin remordimientos.

El rostro de Alfred se iluminó.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó en un tono agudo— Es mi mejor amigo.

 **.**

—Conocí a Alfred —dijo Francis casualmente.

El cuerpo de Arthur se tensó visiblemente.

—¿Qué?

—Tiene una linda cafetería. Fui el otro día a desayunar allí.

Arthur dejó de posar y se giró parar mirarlo con rabia. No dijo nada pero su respiración era agitada y su cara comenzaba a tonarse roja. Estaba furioso.

—Y conocí a su esposa y su hijo —Francis continuó, sin temer la reacción de Arthur. Si se iba a llevar un puñetazo, al menos disfrutaría un poco más de atormentarlo.

Escuchó los pasos de Arthur, las pisadas rudas contra el piso de madera. Se levantó y dejó sus pinceles a un lado, poniendo suficiente distancia entre él y el lienzo. No quería arruinar la pintura a la que había dedicado tanto tiempo.

Arthur lo tomó por el cuello del overol, claramente furioso.

—¡Francés de mierda! —le gritó a la cara— ¿Cómo...?

Francis lo tomó por las muñecas y trató de separar sus dedos de la tela de su ropa. Francis no retrocedió y lo miró a los ojos. La intensidad y la violencia mandaron escalofríos por su columna vertebral.

—No lo sabía —los ojos verdes comenzaron a consumirlo: su vanidad, su raciocinio, su autocontrol—. Un amigo me recomendó la cafetería. Su esposa quería que probara su menú de comida francesa. No lo supe hasta el último momento.

Arthur lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y Francis trastabilló. El ambiente se hizo pesado. Arthur encendió otro cigarrillo y se cruzó de brazos.

—Alfred... —Arthur tragó saliva— ¿Dijo algo sobre mí?

Francis recobró la compostura.

—Dijo que eras su mejor amigo.

Y allí estaba, el dolor marcado en las facciones de Arthur. Ese había sido el objetivo de Francis con esas palabras y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo. No era una escena muy agradable de ver: los labios apretados, la mirada distante, los ojos amenazando con llorar.

Francis caminó en su dirección, y cuando Arthur intentó darle la espalda, juntó su pecho contra la piel indefensa del inglés. Arthur soltó un jadeo de sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento —se disculpó Francis en un susurro—. No quise lastimarte.

La carcajada amarga de Arthur interrumpió el suave tango que sonaba en ese momento. Francis pegó más su pecho contra la espalda de Arthur, abrazándolo suavemente, con sus manos tocando las de Arthur.

El cuerpo de Arthur se relajó después de unos minutos. Entonces Francis bajó la cabeza para apoyarla sobre la suave curvatura entre el cuello y los hombros de Arthur, inhalando el sutil aroma a tabaco que desprendía su piel.

—¿Conoces la historia de Ondine? —sin esperar su respuesta, Francis prosiguió—: Ondine es un espíritu del lago que se enamora de un humano. Ondine hace un pacto con su tío, el rey de las criaturas del lago, para casarse: si Hans las traiciona, este morirá y Ondine lo olvidará.

Ninguno de los dos se movió.

—Pero Hans estaba comprometido con Bertha, su antigua novia. Y Ondine desaparece seis meses antes de que se festeje la boda. El rey de la laguna se disfraza para obtener la verdad: Ondine fingió haberlo traicionado porque de lo contrario, Hans moriría. Así esperaba salvar la vida de su amado —Francis hizo una pausa—. Sin embargo, Hans descubre la verdad y se reencuentra con Ondine.

—Y Hans tiene que morir —completó Arthur.

—Hans tiene que morir —Francis susurró—. Las hermanas de Ondine la llamarán tres veces. Al tercer llamado, Ondine olvidará a Hans. Se besan por última vez y Hans muere.

Arthur suspiró.

— _Mais Ondine et moi partons chacun de notre bord pour l'éternité_ —pronunció Francis suavemente, recordando un diálogo de la historia.

—No me hables en francés —reclamó Arthur.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Francis sabiendo ya la respuesta.

Arthur se tomó unos segundos en responder.

—Porque _ella_ habla francés.

—Pero soy yo el que está aquí contigo. Soy yo el que te está hablando en francés —susurró Francis.

Arthur se giró deshaciendo el abrazo de Francis. Aún así, pegó su cuerpo contra el del pintor y evitó mirarlo a los ojos. Todo el aire de agresión que había tenido Arthur hacía unos momentos se había disipado por completo.

Ahora sólo quedaba el Arthur desnudo e indefenso. Francis lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

—¿Acaso no odias lo mucho que el niño se parece a Alfred? —susurró Arthur— ¿Acaso no odias cómo dice _maman_ y _papa_?

—Yo creo que es adorable.

Arthur se rió amargamente.

—Yo elegí su nombre —declaró Arthur—. Matthew. Me habría gustado tener un hermano que se llamase así.

Arthur lo abrazaba desesperadamente y de repente lucía mucho más pequeño y joven de lo que realmente era.

—Lo siento —Francis se disculpó de nuevo porque no sabía qué más decir—. Lo siento.

—Está bien. De todos modos, Alfred es un hombre demasiado recto como para estar con un depravado como yo. Es un buen hombre. Y mientras tenga la felicidad que merece, yo estaré bien.

Francis no le creyó.

 **.**

Antonio y Gilbert lo miraron con cierta lástima. Francis podía soportarlo. Eran sus amigos. Se conocían desde la universidad. Ellos habían asistido a su boda. Y volvían a estar reunidos después de que Gilbert decidiera tomar un avión a Londres directamente desde Alemania.

Antonio palmeó su cabeza y le sonrió, como si se tratase de una madre lidiando con la rabieta de un niño.

—Creo que deberías apartar ese coñac, querido.

Francis lo ignoró, aún con la cabeza recargada en la mesa. Estaba ebrio y ni siquiera lo iba a disimular. A su lado, Gilbert terminó de beber su cerveza.

—Ese tal Arthur suena como puros problemas —declaró—. Ven a Alemania conmigo. Puedes quedarte con Ludwig y conmigo mientras encuentras trabajo y un departamento.

—¿Y escucharlos tener sexo todas las noches? No, gracias.

Gilbert entrecerró los ojos, fingiendo estar ofendido.

—Fue _una_ sola vez, Francis.

—Fueron _varias_ veces —terció Antonio.

—Ludwig tiene remarcable estamina —se excusó Gilbert y Francis terminó su coñac de un sólo trago.

—Debería irme —dijo Francis, arrastrando las sílabas y mirando la pantalla de su celular. Eran casi las tres de la mañana.

Antonio hizo un ademán de levantarse pero Francis lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano. Si podía caminar desde su lugar hasta la salida del bar podría llegar sano y salvo hasta su estudio. Probablemente.

—Déjame acompañarte a tu departamento —pidió Antonio.

—No, no, no. Tú quédate aquí y asegúrate de que Gilbert no beba más de lo necesario. No quiero que me llamen a las cinco de la mañana para pagar la fianza. Otra vez.

Antonio cerró la boca y una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Gilbert.

—Considera mi propuesta, Francis. Hay excelentes universidades de arte en Alemania a las que podrías aplicar.

Francis sacudió la cabeza, aunque estaba seguro de que cuando estuviese sobrio lo pensaría. Por el momento, abandonar Londres (abandonar a Arthur) parecía imposible. Después de despedirse de sus amigos, Francis prácticamente arrastró los pies hasta la salida y caminó lentamente por la acera en dirección a su estudio.

Sin embargo, el alcohol no iba a la par con caminar de noche y eso lo supo Francis demasiado tarde. Pronto se sintió mareado y se recargó contra una pared, trastabillando un poco al caminar, para por fin colapsar en la calle.

Se quedó sentado en el porche de alguien, con la cabeza recargada sobre una reja de metal. Apenas podía caminar en línea recta y soltó una risa amarga.

Entonces, en un acto tan valiente que se sorprendió a sí mismo, sacó su celular y marcó el número desconocido que le había llamado varios días antes, cuando se encontraba en la cafetería de Alfred. Esperó con todas sus fuerzas que fuese el número de Arthur.

—Son las tres de la mañana, qué demonios quieres.

— _Bonjour, amant_ —dijo Francis.

—Te dije que no me hables en francés, maldita sea. ¿Qué quieres?

—Hey, Arthur, ¿vendrás por mí?

El otro lado de la línea se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Francis podía sentir las arcadas. Nunca había sido un buen bebedor.

—¿Dónde mierda estás? —respondió Arthur— Iré por ti. ¿Sabes en qué calle estás?

Francis miró a su alrededor en vano. Entonces simplemente se rió porque le parecía gracioso que de tantas personas que tenía para llamar, Arthur había sido la primera persona por la que quería ser rescatado.

—Hay un Burger King en la calle de enfrente.

Escuchó el suspiro de frustración de Arthur y Francis contuvo las ganas de reírse.

—Hay muchos Burger Kings en este maldito país, imbécil —espetó Arthur—. ¿No hay otra señal? ¿Puedes describir la calle?

Francis le detalló los demás comercios que habían en la acera. Cuando terminó, Arthur suspiró, de nuevo y le habló con una voz mucho más calmada.

—Quédate donde estás. No te muevas. Voy por ti.

Francis rió.

— _Mon prince_.

—Feliz pulmonía. Disfruta tu noche en la calle, idiota.

—No, lo siento —se apresuró a disculparse Francis—. Ven. Ven a buscarme, por favor.

Lo último que escuchó antes de que Arthur terminara la llamada fue un largo suspiro y el sonido de unas llaves.

 **.**

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos hasta que alguien lo sacudió. En su alcohólico estupor, Francis alzó la mirada para hallar el conocido rostro de Arthur.

—Vámonos.

Arthur le obligó a pasar un brazo por encima de sus hombros mientras que lo tomaba del torso. Casi todo el peso de Francis fue sostenido por Arthur.

—Voy a cobrarte quinientos euros por salvar tu trasero de dormir en la calle —refunfuñó Arthur a su lado.

—De acuerdo. Que sean mil.

Arthur se detuvo.

—Si no te callas voy a dejarte aquí —lo amenazó.

Pero aún así siguió caminando. Francis rió porque era hilarante. Era increíblemente gracioso que Arthur lo tratara con amabilidad cuando él lo único que esperaba era desprecio.

—¿De qué te ríes? —espetó Arthur.

—Eres realmente amable —le dijo Francis, sin conterse—. Ni siquiera somos amigos. No tenías por qué responder mi llamada y ayudarme.

—¿Por quién me tomas? —respondió Arthur frunciendo el ceño— Soy un caballero. Aunque sólo soy cruel contigo. Además, tú me ayudaste una vez. No podía ignorarte.

Francis sonrió.

— _Mon chevalier, je serai ce que tu pleures, ce que tu rêves..._

—Detente. No quiero escuchar una palabra más en francés o de verdad voy a dejarte aquí. No, voy a dejarte tirado en la avenida a esperar que un auto te pase encima.

Francis cerró la boca y dejó que Arthur guiara sus pasos. Al cabo de unos minutos de caminar llegaron al edificio de departamentos. Entonces Francis frunció el ceño. Estaba borracho pero no era estúpido.

—¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? —preguntó.

Arthur se quedó en silencio hasta que un leve sonrojo lo delató.

—Sólo métete y cállate, francés de mierda.

Ambos entraron al elevador y mientras tanto Francis tanteó los bolsillos de su gabardina en busca de la llave de su departamento. Decidió que haría las preguntas después para cuando Arthur no pudiese escapar.

Al parecer, Arthur también sabía el piso y el número de departamento de Francis. El pintor le entregó la llave y Arthur prácticamente lo empujó contra la puerta.

Francis cayó al suelo de una forma tan poco elegante que su dignidad murió un poco. Arthur entró tras de él y le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Sin embargo, Francis se giró, aún en el suelo, y extendió ambas manos hacia Arthur, invitando al joven a recostarse sobre su pecho.

Arthur vaciló.

—Mírame a mí —sollozó Francis—. Nada más a mí. Te lo suplico.

Arthur resopló.

—Idiota. Si te miro todo el tiempo a ti sólo terminaré adoptando tu horrible costumbre de arreglarte el cabello cada tres segundos.

—¿Eso es algo malo? —preguntó Francis inocentemente. Arthur se había delatado a sí mismo: le había prestado atención a Francis desde el primer minuto que lo conoció.

—Claro. Quién querría convertirse en un viejo afeminado como tú.

—Quién querría convertirse en un amargado como tú, entonces —replicó Francis.

Arthur suspiró y cedió ante las manos suplicantes del francés. No se recostó sobre él. Al contrario, apoyó ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de Francis y abrió las piernas para poder acomodarse encima de él.

Sus cuerpos ni siquiera se estaban tocando, salvo por la tibia respiración que parecían compartir.

—Levántate y vamos a la cama.

—¿Vas a quedarte?

—No. No puedo.

—No quieres —corrigió Francis y Arthur apartó la mirada—. Quédate. Cuanto tiempo quieras. Puedes irte al amanecer. De todas formas sólo faltan unas cuantas horas.

—Yo...

—Quédate —susurró Francis y abrazó a Arthur.

Ambos permanecieron en aquella posición hasta que Arthur desistió de su idea de irse. Fue un suspiro lo que rompió el silencio de la habitación.

—Quiero waffles para el desayuno.

—Está bien.

—Y quiero chocolate caliente también.

Francis le dio un beso en la frente a Arthur y sonrió.

—Lo que tú desees con tal de que te quedes esta noche conmigo.

 **.**

 _Et comme tu vois c'est bien la fin, je dois traverser l'océan demain matin..._

Arthur le daba la espalda, roncando ligeramente. Francis sintió la necesidad de pasar sus dedos por el cabello rubio y, quizás, besar su rostro hasta despertarlo. Pero se contuvo. Terminó de ajustar su mandil y subió el volumen de su reproductor de música: no lo suficiente pues no quería despertar a Arthur.

Se dirigió a la cocina y le preparó un par de waffles belgas, a pesar de que ya era pasado del mediodía. Encendió la cafetera y tarareó la canción en francés que llegaba hasta sus oídos.

Esa noche simplemente se habían ido a dormir, entrelazando sus piernas bajo las sábanas como si se murieran de frío. Francis había dormido especialmente bien, con los brazos de Arthur alrededor de su cuerpo y el oído a su pecho.

Francis dejó el desayuno de Arthur en su pequeña mesita del comedor y fue a despertarlo. Abrió la puerta de su propia habitación despacio y acarició los mechones rebeldes del cabello de Arthur, conteniendo una risita. Entonces acercó sus labios a la mejilla del inglés.

—¿Mermelada o helado de vainilla? —depositó un suave beso sobre la piel que se extendía debajo de él.

Arthur gruñó algo que Francis no pudo entender pero no se despertó.

—Hey —intentó Francis de nuevo pegando su nariz contra la sien de Arthur.

—Crema batida, helado de vainilla y chocolate —murmuró Arthur sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Eh?

—Ya me escuchaste.

Arthur se giró y le lanzó los brazos al cuello, atrapándolo por completo. Francis cedió ante su peso y volvió a la cama. Entonces las manos de Arthur se dirigieron a su cabeza, desatando su cabello de la coleta que tenía.

Sus dedos recorrieron a placer las finas hebras rubias del cabello de Francis. Se llenó las manos de oro y seda. Francis no lo detuvo y empezó a reírse.

—Siempre quise hacer esto —confesó Arthur aún con los dedos enredados en su cabello.

—¿Siempre? —se burló Francis.

—Hueles bien. Tu cabello huele a fresas. Me gusta.

Francis se disolvió en pequeñas risas que delataban su felicidad. Podía sentir los dedos de Arthur por su cuero cabelludo y se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría querido tocarlo así. Probó en preguntarle, pues ese día Arthur se encontraba inusualmente sincero.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—¿Desde cuándo qué?

—¿Desde cuándo has querido tocar mi cabello? —completó Francis.

Francis jamás había visto a alguien tornarse color escarlata tan rápido. Arthur hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada.

—Quiero crema batida, helado de vainilla y chocolate en mis waffles.

—No es sano comer tanta azúcar para el desayuno —Francis sonrió.

—Cállate, idiota, y sírveme mis waffles.

Francis fue el primero en moverse. Pasó los dedos por su cabello y volvió a atarlo con el listón que había caído al piso. Fingió no haber visto la expresión de decepción que pasó por el rostro de Arthur por unos segundos. Sin más, se dirigió a la cocina a buscar los ingredientes que Arthur había pedido.

Para cuando regresó de la cocina, Arthur ya estaba sentado a la mesa, con el cabello revuelto y cara de pocos amigos. Francis sonrió.

—Que disfrutes de tu vejez con diabetes —le pasó la crema batida, el chocolate y el helado. Arthur gruñó de nuevo y frunció el ceño, sólo para ponerle una increíble cantidad de crema batida a sus waffles, una bola de helado y lo que parecía un río de chocolate.

Francis lo miró con interés del otro lado de su pequeña mesita, bebiendo su café con leche.

—Me sorprende que no me hayas puesto tus garras encima cuando dormía —Francis se sentía de especial buen humor para gastarle bromas de ese tipo a Arthur.

Arthur alzó la mirada de sus waffles y frunció la nariz, disgustado.

—En serio no sé por quién me tomas. Yo soy un caballero —pausó—. Jamás haría algo que tú no quisieras.

—¿Oh? —Francis replicó, completamente burlón.

—Eres insufrible —sentenció Arthur volcando su atención a su calórico desayuno.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, con Arthur engullendo su desayuno con genuino entusiasmo. Casi lucía más joven de lo que en realidad era.

—Hoy tenemos una sesión, ¿verdad? —preguntó Arthur al cabo de un rato.

Francis asintió.

—La última.

Arthur se detuvo.

—¿La última?

—La pintura está casi terminada —Francis se cruzó de brazos—. Sólo necesita unos cuantos detalles.

—Entonces...

Francis no iba a permitir que Arthur terminara esa oración. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y se apresuró a hablar.

—Por eso —suspiró—, quédate conmigo. Hoy, todo el día.

La propuesta flotó en el ambiente y Arthur lucía ligeramente incrédulo. Las pobladas cejas realmente le daban un aire de rudeza y Francis casi rió. Estaba tan de buen humor que incluso sus estúpidas cejas le estaban pareciendo atractivas.

—De acuerdo —dijo Arthur en un tono suave que sobresaltó a Francis—. Porque es la última vez.

—Porque es la última vez —repitió Francis sintiendo algo que no supo describir correctamente, algo que fácilmente podía ser confundido por amor.

La canción en francés se repitió y fue lo único que Francis pudo escuchar.

 _De tes bras, je m'arracherai tout doucement et c'est la réalité qui m'attend._

 **.**

Algo había cambiado.

Arthur estaba desnudo, pero su cuerpo tenía una nueva intensidad en la piel, algo que llamaba a Francis desde lejos. Un anhelo por ser acariciado.

La marca de cigarrillos era la misma, las cortinas de humo eran las mismas, la pose era la misma.

Sin embargo, había algo diferente en el ambiente que Francis no pudo descifrar.

Era un lugar sumamente íntimo, con Arthur bajando la guardia y estando completamente vulnerable. Algo tan extraño que Francis incluso dudaba de lo que estaba viendo. Intentó enfocarse en su pintura, en vano.

—¿Cuántos años tiene Alfred? ¿Acaso no es muy joven para tener un hijo de esa edad?

Arthur rió.

—Alfred es cuatro años mayor que yo. Matthew tiene seis.

—Oh. De todos modos es muy joven para ya tener hijos.

—No todos se van a morir viejos y solos como tú —replicó Arthur.

—Tienes razón.

La escasa luz del día hacía ver aún más pálidas las extremidades de Arthur. Lucía inmaculado, inalcanzable. Y Francis llegó a una conclusión mirando su espalda, los casi imperceptibles lunares que formaban un mapa totalmente nuevo en la piel que ya creía conocida: no había cambiado nada.

Era él quien había cambiado. Su percepción indiferente y arrogante de Arthur había cambiado. Arthur era más de lo que decía y hacía, y esos momentos de íntimidad, de amabilidad, habían terminado por arruinarlo.

No era amor.

Francis despegó la mirada de su pintura. Arthur lucía inalcanzable, pero qué pasaría si extendía las manos hacia él, si intentaba tocarlo y llegar a su mundo.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia él con pasos seguros. Arthur ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo y pronto su cigarrillo cayó al suelo. Arthur abrió la boca para protestar, pero los dedos de Francis ya estaban tomando los suyos y su otra mano lo estaba acercando hacia el calor de su cuerpo.

Entonces Arthur no dijo nada, poniendo su mano izquierda sobre su hombro, aferrándose a la tela del overol de Francis.

Últimamente no podía escuchar tango sin pensar en él.

Francis se movió suavemente para facilitar que Arthur siguiera el ritmo. No era tan malo; después de todo, el tango que sonaba era uno de los favoritos de Francis. No conocía los pasos a la perfección pero ya se las arreglaría.

Por el momento, sólo quería sentir a Arthur tras sus pasos, siguiéndole la corriente. El baile era torpe, con Francis moviéndose delicadamente, guiando a Arthur. Sus narices chocaban con cada paso y sus manos comenzaba a temblar. Definitivamente era mucho más íntimo que el último baile que habían compartido.

El ritmo se intensificó y Francis ya no sabía si el corazón le iba a explotar por el ejercicio o por la extremada cercanía que había con Arthur.

Estaban a centímetros de besarse.

—Arthur —pronunció Francis, jadeando, sin detenerse. Los ojos verdes inmediatamente lo acorralaron, esperando a devorarlo de nuevo, a despojarlo de cualquier clase de buenos sentimientos que tuviese.

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre.

Y esa simple palabra erizó la piel entera de Arthur.

—No me llames por mi nombre —dijo.

El baile jamás se detuvo. Seguían torpemente imitando los pasos del otro, intentando conseguir el ritmo correcto de la música.

—¿Entonces cómo quieres que te llame?

Arthur no lo pensó dos veces, con el aliento tibio chocando contra el suyo.

—Dalila.

—Pero Dalila es nombre de mujer.

—Dalila —sentenció Arthur y Francis no protestó más.

Con un nuevo nombre y los dedos entrelazados firmemente, las respiraciones agitadas y los mínimos centímetros de espacio, Arthur fue quien terminó cerrar la distancia entre ellos.

Los labios de Arthur sabían a tabaco.

 **.**

Todo sucedió muy rápido.

Los besos de repente despedazaron el aire que respiraban. Francis enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Arthur y su compañero correspondió con entusiasmo comiéndole la boca con la misma intensidad.

Las manos de Arthur bajaron el zipper de su overol, dolorosamente lento. Francis jadeaba mientras sentía los besos de Arthur sobre la tela de su camisa. Con una sola mirada, Arthur le dio la orden de que se terminara de quitar el overol y entonces prosiguió con su camisa, desabotonándola lentamente, los dedos rozando la piel debajo.

Y la camisa cayó al suelo. Y Francis no podía creer exactamente lo que estaba viendo: a un Arthur desnudándolo lentamente, como él tantas veces lo había visto quitarse la ropa. El pantalón de Francis cayó también al suelo, junto con su ropa interior.

Entonces Arthur volvió a mirarlo, con algo indescifrable brillando en sus ojos. Su corazón latía agonizantemente contra sus costillas y le hacía falta el aire.

No habían más pasos qué contar. Francis lo supo cuando el tango se repitió. Sus pies se movieron por puro instinto, para besarlo una vez más. Y sólo le quedaba una excusa más.

Arthur correspondió a cada uno de los besos, murmurando con el aliento que le quedaba _François._

 _François. François. François. François. François. François. François. François._

Arthur odiaba el francés y allí estaba, envenenándose la lengua con el nombre de alguien que ni siquiera era su amigo.

François. Y un escalofrío recorría su espalda. François. Y Arthur dejaba moretones en su cuello. François. Como un mantra de buena suerte.

A cambio, Francis correspondía cada una de las acciones de Arthur llamándolo, una y otra vez, por su nuevo nombre. Dalila. Dalila. Dalila. Porque Arthur no le pertenecía. Pero Dalila sí.

Arthur suavemente dejó el cuerpo de Francis sobre el suelo. Y ahora él quien lo guiaba.

—Pensé que eras un caballero.

—Lo soy.

Los cuerpos se entrelazaron lentamente y Arthur le pareció el amante más dedicado de todo el mundo: esperó a que Francis lo aceptara por completo, a que diera consentimiento explícito antes de poder seguir.

Arthur lo besó delicadamente, en los hombros, en el pecho. Su aire de violencia se había desvanecido por completo y sólo quedaba frente a Francis como lo que era: Arthur Kirkland y nadie más.

Se preguntó si Alfred alguna vez lo habría visto así o si era una nueva faceta que sólo Francis tenía el placer de presenciar. Y algo se revolvió dentro de su estómago, en una sensación tan conocida que Francis no tenía adivinar lo que era.

Arthur apartó suavemente los mechones de cabello que comenzaban a pegarse con el sudor a la cara de Francis. Y le sonrió, en un gesto inimaginable que seguramente se grabaría en su corazón por el resto de su vida.

Arthur se sentía bajo sus dedos como un primer amor fugaz. Uno que sólo dejaba algún bonito recuerdo para luego desaparecer por siempre.

Francis abrió la boca para decir algo e intentó buscar las palabras desesperadamente. Quiso pronunciar un _Dalila_ o un _quédate_ , pero nada de eso salió de su boca. Qué patético hombre era.

En cambio, una serie de palabras en francés sin coherencia fueron murmuradas y luego lágrimas.

Lágrimas tibias que Arthur limpió de su rostro a besos. Lágrimas que Francis no podía detener.

No era amor.

O así se engañaba Francis. No era amor.

Porque así era más fácil no extrañar lo brazos que lo sujetaban con ternura.

 **.**

Francis no fumaba.

Detestaba el olor a tabaco porque se impregnaba en todas partes. Sin embargo, Arthur encedió un cigarrillo y lo colocó lentamente en los labios de Francis.

Sólo esta vez. La última vez. Francis recargó la cabeza contra la pared de su estudio y exhaló el humo del cigarrillo lentamente. Arthur guardó su encendedor y también fumó en silencio, a lado de Francis.

Ninguno de los dos habló. El ambiente seguía siendo tan íntimo que casi era asfixiante. La habitación olía a sudor, a tabaco y al shampoo que usaba Francis.

—Conocí a Alfred cuando tenía catorce años —confesó Arthur con la voz ronca—. He estado enamorado de él desde hace muchos años. Pero ya lo conoces. No hay forma de que yo le pudiera dar una familia. No puedo darle nada de lo que él merece.

Arthur recargó su cabeza contra el hombro de Francis y siguió hablando.

—Es por eso que me callé y fui su padrino en la boda. Es por eso que yo nombré a su hijo. Si mi amor jamás iba a ser posible, al menos tendría que quedarme toda mi vida a su sombra, para atormentarlo y vengarme.

Francis resopló.

—Alfred es demasiado bueno para mí. Quizás... Quizás tú eres mi pareja ideal. Así nos podríamos destruir hasta que no quedaran ni cenizas del otro.

—Tienes razón. Así no le haríamos daño a nadie.

Francis le dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo y giró la cabeza para darle un beso en la coronilla a Arthur. Era la última vez. Los últimos momentos. Pero valía la pena preguntar y ser valiente por primera vez en su vida.

—¿Estás seguro que no puedes amarme?

Arthur sacudió la cabeza suavemente.

—No lo creo —suspiró—. Tú me dejas hacer lo que yo quiera, no me pides explicaciones y soportas mis insultos. Te llevaría a la ruina.

Pero era una mentira. Francis lo sabía. Arthur era una de las personas más amables y gentiles que había conocido, escondido detrás de un falso manto de indiferencia y rudeza.

—Quédate conmigo —pidió con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo cómo Arthur abandonaba su posición y el calor que tanto anhelaba desaparecía.

—Es necesario que me vaya.

Otra mentira más. Francis no dijo nada. Escuchó cómo Arthur recogía su ropa y se vestía lentamente, como tratando de prolongar ese íntimo momento de vulnerabilidad.

—Dalila.

Y Francis abrió los ojos, para mirar a Arthur, quien tenía una nueva expresión en el rostro que Francis no había visto antes. Dolor. Se estaba arrancando a sí mismo de ese lugar, de los brazos de Francis y agonizaba.

—No puedo quedarme —declaró una vez más—. Si te quiero más de lo que ya hago me voy a volver loco. Aún estoy a tiempo para escapar. Aún podemos fingir que jamás nos conocimos. Aún puedo pretender que te detesto.

Francis suspiró. Era la última vez que lo vería, que hablaría con él, así que reunió todo su coraje y dijo:

—Te estaré esperando, Arthur.

Y Arthur rió.

—Mentiroso. No esperarás por nadie mientras todavía uses tu anillo de bodas.

—Lo digo en serio. Te esperaré el tiempo necesario.

Pero Arthur le sonrió, un último gesto de amabilidad.

—Lo sé.

 **.**

Antonio palmeó su espalda fuertemente, sobresaltándolo. Francis se quejó y su amigo sonrió.

—Felicidades, Francis —alzó su copa.

Francis lo imitó y chocaron copas. Esa noche habían muchos fotógrafos presentes y periodistas. Estaba cansado de estar respondiendo entrevistas casi todo el día y sólo quería que la galería cerrara para poder ir a dormir a su hotel.

Su pintura era la pieza principal. La gente se acercaba para felicitarlo y palmearle el hombro. Algunos otros se acercaban para poder negociar futuras piezas de arte, pero Francis los rechazaba rápidamente.

Después de todo, jamás conseguiría al mismo modelo para que posara para él.

Era su obra maestra. La pintura se llamaba Dalila.

Francis le entregó su copa a Antonio y se quitó la corbata, alegando que quería tomar un poco de aire fresco. Huyó de la galería casi corriendo.

El invierno en Nueva York tampoco le gustaba tanto. Había demasiada nieve por todos lados y no podía caminar bien. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y caminó por la acera lentamente.

Era pasada la medianoche y había muy poca gente en la calle. Francis caminó un poco más hasta llegar a Central Park y allí se sentó en una de las bancas cubiertas de nieve.

Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza para atrás. Estaba agotado y todavía tendría que tomar un avión a Alemania en la tarde.

Y, entonces, creyó escuchar una voz conocida. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y miró a su alrededor, en pánico.

Arthur.

Poco a poco, desde esa despedida, Francis había olvidado el olor a tabaco, la forma en la que sus labios se curvaban cuando pronunciaba su nombre, la forma en la que fingía indiferencia pero aún así lo miraba tan intensamente que Francis temía que le salieran dos agujeros en el cuerpo. Eran las pequeñas cosas que Francis había comenzado a olvidar y no dudaba que en un par de meses más terminaría de olvidar hasta el sonido de su voz.

Sin embargo, detrás de los árboles cubiertos de nieve, Francis pudo ver claramente a una familia. Un hombre que irradiaba entusiasmo. Una mujer tímida y amable. Un niño que tenía las facciones de su padre pero la personalidad de su madre.

Y un hombre de cabello rubio y aire de violencia, que pregonaba peligro a donde fuera. Y Francis reconocía esa espalda porque la había dibujado tantas veces que ya se sabía de memoria cada centímetro de piel.

El hombre, cuyo nombre Francis no se atrevió a gritar, jugaba en la nieve con el niño que llevaba por nombre los deseos de su venganza. Matthew.

Francis se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hasta la escena que le rompió el corazón. Corrió y se tropezó y cuando alzó la mirada, todo se había desvanecido ya.

Las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro hasta caer en la nieve. Francis pudo escuchar sus propios sollozos sofocados.

Era imposible que Alfred y su familia estuviesen allí, en Nueva York después de la medianoche. Era sólo su corazón jugándole una mala pasada, quizás motivado por el champagne y la nostalgia.

Claro, era imposible que Arthur estuviese allí.

Porque Arthur estaba del otro lado del océano, alejado por muchísimos kilómetros y era inalcanzable, a mundos de distancia de las manos de Francis.

* * *

 **Notas:**

La historia de Ondine, a la que particularmente se refiere Francis aquí, es una obra de teatro de Jean Giraudoux, además de que el mito original fue tomado por Hans Christian Andersen para inspirarse en La Sirenita. The more you know.

El tango de Piazzolla que mencioné se llama "Oblivion" y el de Osvaldo Pugliese se llama "a Don Bardí". También hay otro, que es más reciente, se llama "Otra Luna" de un grupo llamado Narcotango. Soy muy self-indulgent y no pude resistirme a mi OTP bailando tango.

La canción que Francis escucha estando en su departamento es la de "Place de la République" de Coeur de Pirate.

Y si me siguen en Twitter (haha rip ustedes) sabrán que este es el último fic de Hetalia que escribiré.

He estado en este fandom por cinco años y he conocido a gente maravillosa. A algunas todavía les hablo frecuentemente, a otras les perdí la pista y a otras más las conozco en persona. Este fandom ha sido muy bueno conmigo, animándome a escribir por tantos años, enseñándome un montón de cosas. Tengo especiales recuerdos del grupo de frukers en Twitter, de cierto fic Spamano que hasta la fecha sigue rompiéndome el corazón, de un fic Germancest sobre postales perdidas, de todos los Entente Cordiale y AI en los que participé.

Así que este fic está dedicado a todas las personas con las que compartí mi tiempo en el fandom. A Tari, Noe, Ale, Lore, Orochi, Nickte, Cata, Frikydonno, July, Lita y, obviamente, a todas las personas que me leyeron a través de los años (y también a mi husbando Alemania que vivirá x100 en mi corazón).

¡Espero que nos volvamos a leer pronto!


End file.
